Roly Poly
by Horaizon
Summary: Jolly quiere jugar y descansar de tanto estrés que lo persigue. Oh, miren, es Felicita quien viene al rescate. Lol, no sé, un poco smut.


**Roly poly**

El fino dedo empuja el puente de los oscuros lentes reponiendo su lugar. Suspira y continua leyendo, este libro empezaba a aburrirle, perjura que lo ha probado en otra ocasión y ahora mismo vive un deja vú amargo. Ya sabía que el quiste aracnoideo puede ocasionar alucinaciones musicales, retraso mental y epilepsia pero un dolor de cabeza no puede confundirse con este padecimiento, pues sería insulso, más para un médico, químico y alquimista excepcional como lo es él.

Lleva cuatro días estudiando enfermedades y problemas cerebrales por los seguidos dolores de cabeza de Nova, por supuesto, del joven no ha salido media palabra sobre el asunto, la agradable jovencita ha socorrido a su ayuda, casi desesperada. Felicita sólo le ha dicho de su continuo malestar y que a veces no puede dormir. Será mejor que le recete algunos tés e inductores de sueño, probablemente sea insomnio.

Cerró el libro cansado de las mismas paradojas y métodos de desconocidos camaradas. Encendió un cigarro corriente e inhalo y exhaló humo que se esfumó en el poco oxígeno de la estancada habitación. Dejó sus lentes en la mesa de madera gastada y se frotó el puente nasal, un bostezo se escapó de sus labios desapercibido, francamente, ha dormido poco, los libros lo han mantenido ocupado toda la semana y sólo duerme casualmente.

Se levantó y miró el reloj, eran las 10:17. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, finalmente salió apagando las luces y cerrando con llave el estudio de su propiedad. Al culminar el trayecto del extenso pasillo, su cigarro había terminado, lanzó las sobras en algún lugar del hermoso jardín de la mansión, ya lo removerán mañana temprano.

Su habitación yacía en el último piso hacia arriba, francamente este piso es de su uso particular, las habitaciones son oficinas repletas de estantes con utilería, químicos y aparatos ortodoxos, también, closets con armamento simple.

Al subir al segundo piso de tres, irreparablemente se vio tentado por la habitación de Felicita. Está a su favor el hecho de que varios perros falderos, como le gustaba a veces llamarlos, han salido con Mondo y Sumire a la parte este de la isla con intención de resolver problemas agrarios y sociales entre los habitantes costeros.

En la casa estaban las criadas, el trio inseparable, él y Felicita. Seguramente ese trio escurridizo se encuentra vagando en la ciudad, tomando, apostando y comiendo como si mañana no viniera jamás.

Justo detrás de él siente unos pasos livianos y delicados, de pies descalzos, sigilosos. Se voltea encontrándose con los cabellos anaranjados y una cara de sorpresa, casi espectral. Felicita traía una copa de helado y unas golosinas en la otra mano, se enrojeció de inmediato al ver la sonrisa en los rasgos adultos de Jolly, siempre se sentía intimidada por su inteligencia y esas facciones adultas que evidenciaba su experiencia con los años. Íntimamente, lo adulaba, en secreto de sus noches sosegadas.

Ella avanza cabizbaja, incapaz de explicarle algo a su favor. También estaba vestida con pijama, un babydoll que cualquier malintencionado podría transfigurar esa sensualidad. Jolly se aparta aun sonriendo, y cuando alcanza el escalón en el que él ha quedado, la agarra gentilmente del brazo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto a estas horas, pequeña?

Felicita se encoje creyendo convertirse en una pequeña mariquita. Su vergüenza no puede ser más vasta y aun no es capaz de mirarle a través de esos negros anteojos.

- Estoy hambrienta.

- Me parece más un capricho. Tanto dulce a esta hora puede hacerte daño. – la acerca con la misma sutileza a su boca, pareciendo que le susurra las palabras en el oído.

La joven traga saliva, nerviosa por su presencia, jamás pensó que él de todas las personas la pillaría en una situación tan incómoda. De repente, se acuerda de algo que ambos pueden compartir sin ningún tipo de… _presión_ con especifica inclinación hacia ella.

- ¿Ya sabes que le pasa a Nova? – pregunta sacudiendo su inquietud por unos momentos.

- Me atrevo a decir que solamente es insomnio. Puede estar preocupado con todo eso del duelo. – sigue sonriendo irónicamente recordando que el mencionado ha sido ungido para comprometerse con la hermosa joven a su lado.

- Es cierto. ¿Y qué puedes hacer para ayudarlo?

- Unas pastillas y un té antes de cada comida será suficiente.

Felicita asiente pensativa.

- ¿Quieres? – le mira por fin, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jolly sonríe y se sienta en el escalón accediendo su cortesía, ella hace lo mismo junto a él. Su corazón latía descontrolado, no esperó tanta cortesía de parte de él, alguien tan taciturno e incompresiblemente malévolo.

Extendió la copa de helado hacia él, este tomo la larga cuchara y se llevó un poco del postre a la boca saboreándolo cuidadosamente. Felicita observaba ansiosa.

- ¿Limón? – inquirió encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la chica.

- Sí. Es limón, naranja y chocolate.

Tomó otra porción más grande. La saboreó perspicaz haciendo algo parecido a un ronroneo. Al finalizar, le extendió la cuchara para que ella también degustara el rico postre. Así lo hizo, obviando su temblorosa mano. Luego le extendió el utensilio de nuevo, este repitió la acción tomando otro poco de lado y se la devolvió. Felicita robó otro poco y volvió a darle la cuchara, así continuaron hasta que el helado acabó.

La peli naranja no recordó una escena más agobiante y excitante. Jolly resultó ser una divertida compañía, incluso para esas horas de la noche, la mansión acunada en una alarmante afonía. Sin embargo, era divertido. Al destapar el envase de golosinas coloridas, Jolly rio por lo bajo, desarmando a la heredera de la Famiglia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Vamos a seguir comiendo? – dijo esto.

- Eh, yo, bueno… - sonrió sin pensarlo, escapándosele un suspiro.

- ¿Y si te llevo a tu habitación? Es hora de dormir.

- ¿No quieres acabarte las gomitas primero? – le mostró la funda ya destapada, Jolly tomó una y la masticó sin despegar sus ojos del rostro femenino.

- Mondo se enojará conmigo si sabe que te acompaño en tus travesuras.

Felicita sonrió tal niña juguetona y tomó otra gomita. Acabaron también la funda de gomitas, los nervios de Felicita habían desaparecido, se sentía inmensamente cómoda cerca de Jolly, había descubierto una interesante faceta de él.

El adulto se pone de pie y le extiende la mano éticamente. Esta la toma no antes de recoger la copa y el envase vacío de golosinas que enseguida le son arrebatados por Jolly, el hombre la conduce hasta la puerta de su habitación por el amplio pasillo, con tapiz y ventanales elegantes.

- Buenas noches, princesa. – le deposita un beso en los dedos, erizándole la piel a la pobre muchacha, quien empezaba a acalorarse de nerviosismo.

- En realidad… - dice deslizando unos dedos indecisos por el margen de la puerta ya abierta y mirando con recato hacia abajo. – no tengo sueño.

¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¿Qué ha hecho? No ha tenido decoro al decir eso, ¿Qué le ocurre? Es como si toda su ética se hubiese desplomado en mil pedazos por culpa de este hombre, esta silueta de derechos hombros, pelo oscuro como la noche y una mirada capaz de descifrar cosas que desconoces tú mismo. Ya no tiene la fuerza de mirarlo, prefiere abstenerse de ese placer a derrumbarse una vez más en sus ojos púrpuras infraganti.

Jolly ríe en un sonido ronco que le pone los pelos de punta a la de largo cabello naranja. Avanza unos centímetros hacia ella haciéndola retroceder. Su mano danza por su brazo hasta su cintura en una caricia infinita, Felicita sorprendida, levanta la mirada esperanzada. Con un poco de presión logra rozar el estómago de la joven con su cintura y acercándose a su cara, besa sus labios, ella los abre en el instante que siente los suyos, perdiendo el control totalmente. Debido a su invitación, el adulto husmea en su boca entrelazando sus lenguas, agotando a Felicita en su peligroso juego. Cuando llega la hora de parar, esta insiste abrazándose a su cuello imposibilitándole la salida, entonces pone a descansar su brazo izquierdo con los envases vacíos que mantuvo levitando todo este rato y la mano que hurgaba en el cuerpo de la joven pasó a la de ella. Mientras la besaba, retiraba suavemente sus manos de su cuello anunciando el fin de aquel maravilloso encuentro de bocas. Cuando finalmente lo logró, Felicita agitada y cansada de la intensidad de aquel beso, aunque Jolly intentó ser extremadamente sensual y compasivo, puede que se la haya escapado un poco de otras cosas.

Los ojos verdes ansiosos de libido no se apartaban de los de él, su mente vagaba en un abismo desconocido, pero su cuerpo flotaba en un placer momentáneo.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña. – volvió a besar sus dedos y antes de irse dejó otro beso reposar en su cuello.

Fue la caricia más placentera que fue dicha de sentir, nunca pensó que sería tan sensible en esa zona, los labios de Jolly eran tibios, inesperadamente carnosos y apetecibles.

Vaya beso de buenas noches, seguramente esta noche, Felicita no pega un ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que despertó, de ese maravilloso letargo, ha parecido frenética imaginando la cara que pondrá cuando se tope con Jolly nuevamente, o qué dirá él o que sucederá respectivamente. Se quedaba horas pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía taquicardia y empezaba a hiperventilar. Le gustó tanto… Se mordía los labios esperando más.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Está deseando intimar con Jolly? ¿Un hombre que puede ser su padre dos veces? Ha de estar chiflada, o más bien, es culpa de él. A parte, la edad no se le nota por ningún lado, puede que sea más atractivo que todos en la mansión. Siente miedo, pero exactamente, es una situación excitante. Estar a la expectativa de algo y que sea él el propulsor de todo esto…

Cuando termina el papeleo que le aguardaba desde la mañana que fue recibida en la mansión, sale a pasear por el hermoso jardín, con la intención de que su sangre retome el recorrido correcto en su cuerpo. Se estira y agradece no ver a Luca por ningún lado, que de haber estado ahí no pararía de incordiar con sus extremados atentos. Se acerca a las flores y deja volar su mente un rato más, si mira el cielo puede notar que casi anochece, para su sorpresa.

- Princesa, ¿Qué le gustaría para cenar? – aparece Luca detrás de ella, da un respingo ya que se había resignado a no verle hoy.

- ¡Luca! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Esta tarde. He estado haciendo quehaceres en la casa.

- Siento que te he extrañado. – dice para complacerlo, interiormente le gusta verle alegre, como a todos en aquella casa. – Quisiera pasta… marinara con brócoli y pollo.

- ¿Pasta? ¿Está segura, princesa? He visto que sigue comiendo golosinas de noche.

El corazón le da un vuelco, y en su cabeza bombardean cuestionamientos e inseguridades. Las manos empiezan a sudarle y para evitar una catástrofe se hecha una coleta para atrás y respira profundo.

Examina la cara de Luca, quien sigue sonriente, como es normal en él. _¿Sera que está fingiendo?_

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – sonríe.

- Pensé prepararle un aperitivo con helado de limón, pero cuando reviso la heladera, no había nada.

- Ah, pero no he sido yo. – repone un poco aturdida. – Liberta comió lo que quedaba.

Luca ríe como si ha dicho un chiste y esto logra calmar a Felicita. Paso seguido se retira anunciándole que la cena estará lista en una hora. Felicita traga un bocado de aire cuando vuelve a estar sola, sentía que la paciencia le iba a fallar en cualquier momento.

Para su suerte, logra divisar una figura saliendo de la parte este del jardín, que comunicaba con el laboratorio de Jolly. Efectivamente era él saliendo un poco ausente con un cigarro humeando de su boca.

Sin repararlo, Felicita avanza hacia el emitiendo un sonido opaco entre su calzado y el césped, este se inmutó de inmediato.

- Buenas tarde, princesa. – saluda con esa voz ronca de él y podría jurar que detrás de esos oscuros anteojos se escondía una mirada fugitiva.

- Buen día. – devuelve ella, serenándose un poco.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

La contratista no sabe qué decir, se le ofrecen muchas cosas pero no posee agallas suficiente para manifestarlo.

- Si te pido que dejes de fumar, ¿lo harías?

El adulto ríe, pareciéndole un poco infantil de su parte, pero le agrada su simpatía y su preocupación, siempre grata.

- ¿Estas preocupada por mí?

- Un poco.

- ¿Qué tanto deseas que deje de fumar?

- Mucho. – afirma levantando la mirada, seria.

- Voy a tratar.

Ojalá aquello posea la suficiente veracidad como para esperanzarla, aun así, ella confiará en él.

Jolly se encorva para depositar un beso en su cuello, sus caricias son tan lentas, delicadas, que le provocan jadeos desapercibidos. Extrañará esos labios, siempre… La escena de la noche anterior revivió en su cabeza al instante y quería besarlo, abrazarlo y sentirse entre sus brazos adultos y expertos.

Pero se fue, desapareció por el jardín hasta entrar a la casa.

La peli naranja suspira adolorida, cada vez lo desea más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasan días, semanas, y Felicita no sabe nada de Jolly. Un montón de problemas en la mansión fue suficiente para mantenerla ocupada y distraerla de la impaciencia de no verle durante tanto tiempo viviendo en la misma casa.

- Luca, ¿y Jolly? – pregunta ya demasiado consternada por su ausencia.

- ¿Jolly? Creo que llegó ayer.

- ¿Llegó? ¿Dónde estaba?

- Investigando un crimen en la costa sur.

- ¿Un crimen? ¿Qué pasó?

- Una mujer fue hallada muerta amarrada a una roca. Es muy tétrico, no quiero hablarle de eso mientras toma su té.

- Pero es importante. – insiste ella.

- Bueno, si me lo pide así. No sé el nombre de la mujer, sólo sé que su marido también fue asesinado unos días antes en su casa. Se dice que la mujer lo engañaba y que su amante hacia negocios sucios e interfirió con el esposo también. Es algo muy crudo porque la hija también intimó con el amante de la mujer.

- Que horrible. – se estremece completa al imaginarse ese dilema, el mundo puede ser muy cruel. - ¿Y ha estado resolviendo ese caso todo este tiempo?

- No lo creo, según Dante salió hace cinco días, debe estar aquí ya.

Se sintió ansiosa. Si ya está aquí podría topárselo cuando sea y no hay cosa que desea más que eso. Terminó su tasa de té y se retiró dejando una cara disgustada en Luca. Ella estaba segura de que su confianza era mutua y él no era tan descarado como para seguirla a plenas 11:30 para conocer su paradero.

Sí, iría al laboratorio de Jolly, pues solo ahí lo vería ya que de estar en su habitación lo hubiese visto aunque sea una vez. Ese angosto pasillo le daba escalofríos, no rondaba mucho por aquí ni por coincidencia, solo cuando era necesario, como ahora. La puerta estaba sin seguro y esperó que el humo y olor a tabaco la invadieran en cuanto abriera esa puerta, pero no fue así, Jolly leía un libro al pie de un estante cerca de su escritorio y solo con una luz encendida.

- Princesa. – dijo al verla entrar.

Felicita no dijo nada, pero enrojeció al verle allí, no traía sus lentes y sus ojos relucían con la opaca luz del cuarto. Aflojó su corbata y dejó el libro en el estante.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – hizo su acostumbrada pregunta cada vez que ella exigía su presencia.

- No, en realidad…

- ¿Y que puede ser, entonces? – sonrió pareciendo cínico, esto la ponía nerviosa al instante.

- Vine a ver como estabas.

- Como siempre. – dijo alargando las palabras guardando un erotismo en ellas y caminando hacia el escritorio para recostar sus glúteos en este, quedando más cerca y frente a ella.

- ¿Se resolvió el crimen? – preguntó tras tragar saliva disimuladamente.

- Sí. – se cruzó de brazos fijando su mirada inalterable en la de ella.

- ¿Qué… pasó? – quiso saber, pero obviamente eso no iba a ser contestado.

- Vamos, pequeña. – la tomó de un brazo acercándola a él, envolviéndola en sus brazos quedando unificados por el roce entre sus ropas. – Sabes que vienes aquí buscando más de mí. – le mira a los ojos, sus caras están tan cercas que Felicita cree estar soñando. - _¿Por qué no?_ – piensa el adulto. Está completamente seguro de que este cuerpo no ha sido ultrajado por nadie aún, mucho menos por los perros falderos de la mansión. Aunque su seguridad tiritaba depositándose en Debito… Siempre la ha mirado con lujuria en sus ojos y cuando se entere que le ha puesto las manos encima a Felicita querrá venganza. Pero eso será después que el pruebe este néctar que la vida le ha puesto delante.

Cuando el pecho femenino impactó con el de él, sintió un escalofrío, no pudo negarlo, quería corromper esa niña. Los ojos púrpuras, atrevidos, danzaron desde el pecho de la joven hasta sus ojos otra vez, esperando que ella diga o haga algo. Aferró su mano con la de él y la llevó a su boca deshaciéndose, con ayuda de sus dientes, del guante blanco que vestía su mano. Lo abandonó en el escritorio detrás suyo, y la ojeó de nuevo, de arriba abajo, esa mirada se sentía como una caricia impalpable para ella.

La acorraló con sus piernas también, quedando totalmente encarcelada en su cuerpo, su piel se erizaba con cada contacto del adulto, ansiaba más y más y más…

Por fin, la besó, enloqueciendo una vez más, dejando su cabeza caer un poco hacia atrás de tanta ansiedad a esos labios. Sus manos interfirieron entre el saco del adulto, buscando más calor y los dedos adultos cosquilleaban su espalda y más debajo de su falda. En cuestión de segundos esta se levanta y para facilitar la tarea, la joven extiende una pierna que apoya del escritorio. Jolly aprovecha y acaricia con suavidad su entrepierna y glúteos, empieza a enloquecerla lentamente… Dos dedos aventurados se topan con la humedad de sus interiores y frotan los labios mayores provocando que la espalda femenina se contraiga soltando un gemido en el oído del adulto.

El beso se detiene para ocupar el cuello de la chica, que al sentir esos labios tibios pierde el conocimiento y siente tanto calor que aborrece la ropa que trae puesta. El contacto va descendiendo hasta su pecho, donde besa cada pezón endureciéndolos en el mero contacto. La presiona un poco más contra su cuerpo, Felicita logra sentir algo rígido proveniente del pantalón del pelinegro, pierde la cabeza buscándole razones a esa protuberancia.

La levanta con ambas manos mientras le besa aún, e intercambian posiciones, ella sentada en su escritorio y el encargándose de corroerla.

Jolly no consigue parar, aunque su mente se lo ordena, su cuerpo se siente veinte años más joven y siente tanto gusto que es simplemente imposible detenerse. Estos juegos serán su perdición, la de él y la heredera de la Famiglia. Dios se compadezca si Mondo se entera que profana a su única adorable hija.

- Quiero que me hagas tuya… - pide en el oído del hombre, este alegre de conceder su deseo.

Le abre las piernas, asegurándose de que observe el procedimiento, una metodología que ambos gozarán muchísimo.

Fin. El resto queda en sus imaginaciones, mis queridos señores.


End file.
